Cold Decks
by The Pickle System
Summary: The crook and the assassin spend their downtime on the ship playing cards together. Some CaptainCanary fluff. Enjoy!


"Three of a kind; queens," Snart said smugly, showing off his poker hand. Sara narrowed her eyes at him, before grinning and dropping her cards.

"Full house," she retaliated, smiling widely. The thief's air of confidence and smugness did not disappear as Sara took all of the money they had betted. If there was one thing Leonard Snart exceled at, it was souring someone else's victory.

"You've got quite the poker face, Sara," he conceded, picking all the cards up and shuffling them.

"And you need to work on being more subtle when you cheat," she shot back smugly. He raised an eyebrow in questioning, and Sara held out her hand for the deck. He handed it to her and she looked through it.

"Remind me not to let you deal anymore," the assassin teased. Looking through the cards, Sara found the deck to be rigged to give her opponent a straight. "What happened to that code of honor you're always bragging about?"

"As I recall, that only came up when we were talking about criminal activity," he drawled. Sara wasn't sure if she hated the way he talked or loved it; it was so annoyingly smug and slow, but also so entertaining and occasionally profound. "As far as our little card games are concerned, I believe all bets are off."

"Leonard Snart, did you just make a pun that wasn't ice-related?" she asked in faux amazement. He rolled his eyes, making an attempt to grab the cards away from Sara, but failed. Instead he ended up wrapping his fingers around hers, as she refused to let go of the deck. The pair eyed each other, wondering who was going to make a move first. Before either could take the deck, Ray and Kendra sat down with them in the booth. All of them were in the mess hall of the Waverider, and Ray sat next to Snart, while Kendra sat next to Sara. Leonard's confident grin was replaced with a look of disdain, and Sara took his momentary distraction as opportunity to snag the cards from him. She winked at him, properly shuffling them

"Hey guys! Playin' a little game of Texas Hold 'Em?" Ray eagerly and cheerfully asked, biting into a sandwich. Snart scoffed quietly, Sara being the only one capable of hearing him.

"Yeah, you guys wanna play?" Sara asked happily, knowing that the last thing Leonard wanted was to have Ray and Kendra join them.

"Definitely! I was a pro back in college. You should see my poker face," he said ecstatically, smiling at everyone. While it was subtle, Sara could see Snart's look of disdain turn on her, and it only made her grin more widely.

"Flush!" Ray exclaimed, slamming his cards down on the table gleefully. Kendra grumbled something about breaking up with him, Sara shrugged, and Snart sulked even more. Ray had won almost every single hand in the past hour, and it was really beginning to test his patience. "See, Snart, I _was_ a pro back in college!"

"Or you're just a cheater," the captain snapped back. Sara stifled a laugh.

"Oh come on, Snart, no need to be a sore loser," Ray responded, grabbing the money pile from the middle of the table.

"Well, I'm just saying, it probably isn't difficult for someone with your 'intellect' to cheat." While Ray and Kendra noticed no difference in Snart, Sara could tell he was frustrated, and trying incredibly hard to stay calm.

"Cool off, Len, you lost," Sara said, relishing the annoyed look on her friend's face. She'd fully intended to make that pun. Kendra coughed in a somewhat unnatural fashion, and Ray seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Well, it's been fun playing with you guys, but Rip wanted some help with uh… the engine room," Ray said hurriedly, giving Kendra a pointed look and getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, there was something up with them… the engines I mean," she said awkwardly, standing up and following her significant other. Sara smirked, thinking it ridiculous how hard the two were trying to hide their relationship. After the pair had speedily exited the lunch room, Snart aired his disdain.

"That was cold," Snart said, annoyed, grabbing the cards and shuffling them in a huff. Sara smiled.

"What's wrong with inviting our friends to play a little card game?" she responded innocently.

"Well first, they're not my friends, and second, Palmer was cheating," he retaliated.

"Oh you're certainly one to talk," Sara shot back, dropping the cards back on the table and standing up. "I think I've had enough Poker for today."

"Thanks for playing," Snart said sarcastically, regaining some of his composure.

"Oh, and Len," Sara leaned sat down on his side of the booth, leaning close to him. He gave her an inquisitive look. She whispered to him. "Ray wasn't the one who was cheating. You're not the only one who knows how to rig a deck." The assassin pulled away, smirking, and left the mess hall. As he watched her leave, Snart muttered to himself.

"How can someone be so hot, but so cold?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she yelled over her shoulder. Leonard smirked, picking up the deck of cards and putting them back in his pocket.

"Playing cards without me? I'm hurt, Len," Sara teased, sitting down next to him at the same booth they always played cards in. The crook gave her an odd look; she had sat unnecessarily close, to the point where they were touching.

"Figured I'd take a break from playing with cheaters and enjoy some solitaire," he drawled, giving her a pointed look. She rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly.

"Oh come on, crook, it's been a week. You can't hold a grudge for _that_ long," she pleaded.

"Try me," he said confidently, giving her his signature arrogant grin. She sighed, and he returned to his game. The assassin studied his face intently, watching his striking blue eyes dart between the cards. Snart grumbled under his breath, obviously believing he'd lost, and reached for the cards. Sara grabbed his hand, stopping him from messing up the game. He eyed her intensely.

"8 of spades to 9 of hearts," she said, guiding his hand to pick up the card. He gave her an odd look, before doing as she instructed. He smirked, realizing that move had revealed the final ace he needed: the ace of spades. "Where would you be without me?"

"Evidently, playing solitaire," he remarked smarmily.

"Playing solitaire _poorly_ , Leonard," she shot back with a grin. He rolled his eyes, turning back to his game. "Let me know when you're done shunning me," she remarked, standing up and walking out into the corridor.

"Sorry," Sara said as Snart cringed in pain. She was trying to help him ice the wounds from his brawl with Mick… Kronos… whatever he was calling himself now. "How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly alive." Even after being nearly beaten to death by his lifelong friend, the captain couldn't help but be snarky. Sara rolled her eyes, standing up walking from their booth to get some more ice from the kitchen area. When she returned, he was shuffling his deck of cards.

"Uh-uh, give me those cards," she demanded, sitting across the table from him and reaching for the deck.

"Give a guy a break; I've been attacked," he responded teasingly.

"You let him attack you," she retaliated, still holding her hand out expectantly. He made no move, and she sighed in exasperation. "How about this… we play a round of Texas Hold 'Em. If I win, I get to keep the deck permanently, and if you win…" she thought for a few moments. "You get to kiss me." Snart scoffed.

"What makes you think I want to kiss you?" he shot back, crossing his arms. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm not dumb, Leonard. You can stop looking at my lips now, by the way," she stated, and, sure enough, his eyes shot up to meet hers. She had caught him. Snart was impressed to say the least; not many people were that observant, especially with him.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it," he responded, remaining to at least fake some confidence. "But I doubt it's worth my deck of cards."

"Wow, you have such little confidence in yourself. Do you really rely on cheating that much?" she taunted, before adding: "And trust me, it's worth _way_ more than a deck of cards."

"I suppose I've never been one to back down from a challenge; you're on, assassin. One game, winner takes all."

"Well… that's unfortunate," Snart conceded, picking up his cards and handing them to Sara. She had a smug grin gracing her features, and she felt much happier about this than she had any right to. She had won a deck of cards on a ship where there were probably 5 or so decks lying around, and where the computer could probably create them out of thin air, but that wasn't the point. She had proved that she was better than Snart in _his_ game. She had plenty of bragging rights now.

"No, Leonard, that was _skill_ ," she mocked, holding out her hand to take the remaining cards. As he handed them over, she almost felt a little bit bad. He looked somewhat disappointed, and he was still quite banged up and bruised from his fight. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it, but she leaned over the table and planted a kiss square on his lips. She could feel him tense up in confusion, but after a second or two he adjusted and kissed back. Before he could really get into it, she pulled away. She didn't want to give him too much; he _had_ lost, after all.

"Y'know, for someone so cold, your lips are incredibly hot," she teased him, grabbing the deck and putting it into her pocket.

"And for someone so hot, your lips are quite cold," he retaliated, smirking his signature smirk. "Why'd you do that? I lost fair and square."

"Oh don't sound so disappointed, Leonard," she responded, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. He gave her a pointed look, still expecting an answer to his question. "Well I felt a little bad," she answered honestly, making her way towards the hallway.

"About what? The fact that you won, or the fact that I got beaten up?" She turned back towards him, leaning on the doorframe.

"The fact that I cheated and you didn't even notice," she responded. His eyes narrowed. "You were so busy looking at my lips that you weren't paying attention to my hands. You should learn to prioritize better, Len," she said, winking at him and leaving. He slumped into the booth, realizing he'd been played _twice_. Despite his glumness at the situation, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Now _that_ was cold."


End file.
